


Les retrouvailles

by cloudy_reality



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, my interpretation of the ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_reality/pseuds/cloudy_reality
Summary: Après avoir tué Abby, Ellie retourne à Jackson. Sera-t-elle acceptée ou rejetée ?
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Tommy (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Les retrouvailles

Elle n'avait pas pu. Joel n'aurait pas voulu ça, elle en était sûre. Elle avait laissé partir Abby, cette sale meurtrière. Mais...Elle ne voulait pas perdre son humanité, sinon le cercle de la vengeance ne s'arrêterait jamais. Elle avait ce petit garçon avec elle, ce qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop sa relation avec son père adoptif. Ils n'avaient qu'à partir. La tuer ne refera jamais revenir Joel. Les deux femmes, ainsi que Lev, étaient gravement blessés. Avec de la chance, les deux anciens esclaves allaient réussir à rejoindre le groupe des lucioles. Et avec de la chance, la jeune femme allait survivre et regagner Jackson.  
  


Avec des pensées plein la tête, Ellie était en chemin pour Jackson. Le soleil de fin d'après midi chauffait doucement ses bras nus et son visage marqué par les épreuves de ces dernières années. Est-ce que Dina l'attendait toujours ? Et Tommy, qu'est ce qu'il dirait ? Elle avait si peur de les décevoir. Qu'allait-elle leur dire ? Elle ne le savait pas encore. Mais y penser lui donnait la boule au ventre. Le pire, en rentrant à Jackson, devait bien être les souvenirs qu'elle avait là-bas. Chaque paysage lui rappelait des moments qu'elle avait vécu avec Joel. Avec Tommy, Dina et Jesse...Ces souvenirs heureux lui tordaient l'estomac. Elle secoua la tête, pas le temps pour ça. Elle était arrivée. Elle leva la tête vers la grande porte qui ouvrait sur la ville fortifiée. L'émotion faisait apparaître des larmes au coin de ses yeux, ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'était pas revenue ici.  
Elle descendit de cheval et après un instant d'hésitation, elle frappa trois petits coups contre la grande porte en bois. Elle se sentait minuscule, et vulnérable. Elle se demandait si on la croyait morte. Oui, elle avait mis pas mal de temps à revenir après son départ. Elle avait déjà du trouver Abby. Et elle était restée gravement blessée après le combat. Elle avait du se débrouiller pour trouver des médicaments et de quoi s'opérer. Sa plaie à la hanche avait mis du temps à cicatriser et pareil pour ses deux doigts. Elle était guérie maintenant, elle avait pu faire le voyage jusqu'ici sans problème.  
Elle entendit des bruits venant de l'autre côté de la porte, son cœur accéléra et après un moment qui sembla interminable, la grande porte s'ouvrit et aveugla la jeune fille de la lumière du coucher du soleil. Une forme féminine se dressa devant elle, et Ellie plaça une main devant son visage pour se cacher des rayons du soleil et voir qui était cette personne.  
  


C'était Dina. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et d'un pas hésitant, elle s'avança vers Ellie. Elle leva une main tremblotante et la posa sur la joue de sa copine. Elle avait tenté de l'oublier, mais la femme de sa vie était toujours restée dans un coin de sa tête. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, elle priait pour que ça soit Ellie. Elle avait commencé à perdre espoir, mais c'était bel et bien elle. Ellie éclata en sanglots, elle était de retour à la maison.  
  


« Oh, Ellie... » Souffla Dina en la prenant dans ses bras, elle non plus n'arrivait pas à stopper ses larmes. Ellie avait eu si peur de se retrouver à nouveau seule, mais Dina était là, dans ses bras. Elle l'aimait tellement.  
Plusieurs habitants de Jackson arrivèrent et parurent étonnés de la revoir. La jeune fille remarqua également Maria, qui aidait Tommy à marcher et arriver jusqu'à elle.  
  


« Ellie...Putain de merde... » Tommy la prit dans ses bras à son tour, suivit de Maria. Oh, Tommy s'en était tellement voulu de lui avoir ordonné de retrouver Abby. Dina lui en avait énormément voulu, et Maria aussi. Il avait eu si peur qu'elle meure, par sa faute. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle était là, saine et sauve. Un long silence dura, tout le monde pensait à la même chose. Et Ellie leur donna la réponse.  
  


« Je n'ai pas pu...Je l'ai laissée partir. » Avoua-t-elle, presque en chuchotant. Elle s'attendit à des reproches, des insultes, mais elle vit seulement du soulagement sur le visage de ses proches. Ellie avait choisi la lumière, et ça avait été la bonne chose à faire. Dina posa ses mains sur les joues d'Ellie et les lui caressa, pour calmer la jeune femme. Elle semblait réellement effrayée.  
  


« Ellie...T'as fais le bon choix. T'as plus intérêt à repartir comme ça par contre, sinon je te fais la peau. » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ellie laissa échapper un sanglot avant de répondre au baiser de sa copine. Elle se laissa ensuite câliner par sa petite famille, c'était si agréable. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de câlins. Elle se sentait comme apaisée. Mais il restait quelque chose de douloureux, au fond d'elle.  
  


**2 mois plus tard  
  
**

La jeune brune flânait tranquillement dans son lit avec son bébé, lui caressant ses petites joues potelées. Il était bien 10 heures passées, mais peut-importe. Tommy leur avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elles ce matin. Dina pensait qu'Ellie dormait encore, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était de dos, mais elle pouvait voir ses tremblements. Elle s'avança donc vers elle. Après un tendre baiser dans le cou, elle la câlina par derrière.  
  


« Tu as fais un cauchemar, hein ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Ellie hocha doucement la tête avant de passer le dos de sa main devant ses yeux. Ses cauchemars étaient souvent éprouvants. Elle se tourna, pour être face à Dina, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle sentit la main de sa copine venir caresser son dos pour la rassurer, ça lui faisait du bien. « Je sais ce qu'il te faut. » Ajouta-t-elle, Ellie leva les yeux vers elle.  
  


« A quoi tu penses...?  
  


\- Retourne à la ferme, une dernière fois. J'ai laissé ta guitare là-bas. » Proposa-t-elle. Il était évident qu'Ellie n'avait jamais fait le deuil de la mort de Joel et que ce déni la faisait souffrir. Elle manquait d'appétit, elle dormait mal... Au lieu de se voiler la face, elle devait lui dire adieu, une dernière fois. Elle devait briser le lien qu'elle avait avec Joel. Ce lien, c'était la musique.   
  
  
  
  


La jeune femme avait la guitare en place, sur ses cuisses et regardait au loin. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus en jouer. Joel aimait tellement la musique, et il avait partagé ça avec elle, comme il l'avait promis. Elle se rappelait de leur dernière conversation. Là aussi, il en jouait. Mais c'était terminé, le lien était brisé. Elle devait laisser partir Joel, et laisser cette guitare derrière elle. Elle se leva et posa sa guitare contre le bord de la fenêtre.  
  


« Je te pardonne, Joel. » Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle continuerait son parcours sans lui, mais garderait ces souvenirs dans son cœur. Pour toujours. Il lui avait fait découvrir ce qu'était une famille. Et à son tour, elle allait bien s'occuper de la sienne. Un jour, elle apprendrait à JJ à jouer de la guitare.


End file.
